Reboot
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: She wakes up remember nothing after an accident. Others tell her that she is a princess and her sister is a queen. [ModernRoyalAU]
1. Chapter 1

**_Frozen is a property of Disney. I own no Frozen._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_Bip. Bip. Bip. _

The steady rhythm was the first greeting her and then it was followed by certain smell antiseptic-like she couldn't put a name on. After what she felt like an eternity struggle to open up her eyes, she caught blurs of white before her sight adjusted with brightness in her room. It turned out the white color wasn't only her hazy vision, she was surrounded by it. White ceiling, white wall, white window… she frowned when the steady rhythm came around again. She turned to her side, the movement made her world whirl. It was a bad idea to move her head too fast. The source of sound came from machine beside her bed.

The door opened, she regretted it for the second time to turn her head too fast. A woman with white outfit entered while carrying a clipboard.

"You wake up!" The woman said loudly. She then rushed to her bedside and pressed a button above the bed. "Good morning princess, how are you feeling?"

She only blinked and shifted uncomfortably on bed. That moment, she felt sharp pain shot through her arm and chest. The flinch didn't escape unnoticed by the other woman.

"It's okay. Stay calm, the doctor will be here soon. I am nurse Gerda, call me Gerda." The nurse winked. Even though she appeared as old woman in her sixties judging by looking the amount of her grey hairs that had tucked neatly into a bun, she had less wrinkles on her face.

The door opened again and this time a young man wore a white coat entered. "How are you, princess? Finally you wake up. Ah, my name is Doctor Hans," He untangled a stethoscope around his neck. "You had us worried quite a while… Pardon me," He did a brief examination before scribbling something on the clipboard.

"Now, princess, can you tell me what day is today?"

She had been wondering whether the man was talking to her. There were no other people beside the man, the nurse, and herself. The nurse had also been calling this 'princess' previously.

"Princess?"

She snapped out of her thought. "I… I don't know." She looked around, panic and fear started to set in. Unfortunately, the machine beside the bed had revealed the state of her heartbeat.

"Princess, try to relax. The doctor will explain if you do not know or remember." Gerda's voice strangely had soothing effect on her mind. The bipping sound then became slower.

Doctor Hans tried again, "okay, where do we start…. Princess-"

"May… may I ask something?" She cut in before she got another question.

Doctor Hans exchanged glances with Gerda before nodding, unsure. "Yes, what is it?"

"… Who is this princess?" She asked and then a deep frown appeared on her forehead. Thinking hard, the machine suddenly went crazy with very fast bipping.

"And who am I?"

* * *

XxxREBOOTxxX

* * *

Doctor Hans then injected something and when she was going to ask another question again, Gerda spoke, distracting her attention to the old nurse.

"The princess is of course you, my dear." There was a sad look on her expression. "Also, your name is Anna. Our one and only princess Anna of Arendelle." She threw a reassuring smile and then continued, "You were involved in an accident… this place is the royal hospital of Arendelle. You have been sleeping without waking up for a whole month…"

"Gerda." Hans called in. "it's enough for now."

She was dumbstruck. What kind of information she just had heard? A princess? She was a princess?

_Anna. My name is Anna._ She repeated in her mind, hoping it would trigger some memories to help her. However, there was nothing popping out.

"It's okay, princess. We will continue this tomorrow. For now, you must rest."

For the first time since she woke up she agreed to the redhead sideburns doctor. There was something wrong in her head because she couldn't even recall any past events before waking up today, and then suddenly the empty brain was flooded with bizarre information.

Anna yawned, whatever the doctor Hans had injected into her body it made her very sleepy.

"Your sister… will be very happy." Anna barely heard what Gerda was saying before she fell into dreamless and painless sleep.

She had a sister.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

XxxREBOOTxxX

* * *

The next day, doctor Hans kept his word by continuing the session they had postponed yesterday. The session was very short. It only summed up that Anna couldn't remember anything about her life before yesterday but pretty much capable in remembering general knowledge and language. Hans had told her that fortunately, the effect only affected memory part in the brain. They were going to need running some tests before capable to find out the cause and suitable treatment for her.

"Say, Gerda…" Anna looked up the ceiling when Hans had gone and Gerda now was lowering her bed back. "You said yesterday that I have a sister…"

A small warm smile, Gerda carefully shifted Anna's arm -mindful to her cast so the princess could getting into more comfortable position. "Yes, you heard it."

"… It's not surprising, you know. I mean, the other information about me being a princess is very shocking, but this one… me having a sister is not at all. Tell me, is she the older one?"

Gerda chuckled, "of course, dear."

Anna grinned, "I guess I'm not a big sister type, huh?"

"You are just fine as you are." Gerda replied. She had finished with her task but she stayed in case the princess wanted to ask something again. "Do you need anything, princess?"

"Uhm… Anna. Call me Anna, please?" It sounds super weird on my ears when other people calling me a princess."

"Very well, Anna. If you need something, just press the button." Gerda motioned toward a small button beside the bed. Gerda had made the device to stay closer to Anna's good hand.

"Gerda."

"Yes?"

"… What's her name? My older sister?"

Gerda opened her mouth but then closed it when she caught a figure standing outside the room by the door. Gerda quickly bowed her head, "my queen."

Anna snorted, "no… not your queen, Gerda. But my older sister's name! What is it?"

Anna then realized something was wrong when the answer she had expected from the old nurse never came. Anna looked up. There was another person entering her room.

The moment their eyes met, even though Anna didn't remember who was the poised, gorgeous, elegant woman that standing before her, somewhere inside her reacted to this person.

_I knew her._

"Elsa, my name is Elsa." The woman's smile broke Anna's heart a little.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Wow, Frozen has been messing with my life ever since the day its release. For the first time in forever Disney makes it right~ I can't hold my ideas popping off on this one. I wish you enjoy this, next one will be longer. Feedbacks are forever longed and appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, thank you for your feedbacks, follows, and favorites. As I promised, this one will be longer ;)**_

.

* * *

Their encounter went very awkward. Anna sighed. She hadn't planned on choking or freaking out to her sister, but she did anyway.

Anna hiccupped after Elsa introduced herself.

"Are you okay?" Elsa quickly reached a glass of water and offered it to her. Anna only wanted to hide in a hole. From outsider's perspective, Anna was sure she looked like a mess right now (her hair can be compared to a lion's mane and she still had her drools) while the other woman who was helping her had appearance close to a Goddess. Why was she hiccupping anyway? In a time like this?

After emptying the glass, Anna tried to speak once again. "_Hic_… are you… _hic_…. My older sister?"

Elsa's eyes went wide, full of expectation. "Yes! Do-do you remember me?"

"… No, _hic_… actually. I just kinda feel I knew you… _hic_, and Gerda said I have an older sister…" Elsa's eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry." Anna truly was. If only her brain would cooperate a little and remembered few important things about her family.

"You are okay now, that the only thing matters." Elsa shook her head. "I'm glad… I'm very glad you finally open your eyes." Tears started running down from her blue eyes. "This past month… has been very difficult…I thought I'd lost you-"

Doctor Hans had told Anna how she had slept for a month without waking up. "I…" She didn't even know what to say. Anna then reached out and placed her good hand on Elsa's arm.

Elsa cringed but then looked up and Anna's hiccup stopped. "Wow, only touching you can heal my hiccup problem."

"What if a hug can heal this too?" Anna pointed out her other bulky hand, trying to cheer up her sister's mood.

Elsa smiled, "I'm glad you still keep that snarky character of yours."

Anna grinned, "If you are my real older sister, you will love me no matter what."

"I always do."

* * *

XxxRebootxxX

* * *

Anna had spent one week to attend various tests and another one week for therapies. After a month staying on bed, her body needed some adjustment before capable to do normal activities again. Anna had come to peaceful term with sideburns doctor. Anna didn't know why she disliked Hans since the first time they met, but she began to accept their professional relationship as doctor and patient. She was required to meet Hans every day in this week for various tests. Thankfully, after she was discharged, she would only need to see him once a week for observation. Tomorrow Anna was going to be discharged. She couldn't contain her excitement for finally to be free from hospital bed and food.

About hospital food, Anna couldn't feel thankful enough to the old nurse. Gerda had been her fairy godmother in every lunchtime by putting extra chocolate puddings on Anna's tray. Gerda refused her gratitude and reasoned that it was the queen's order for putting the extra pudding.

"Since when a queen has power over a patient's lunch menu?" Anna devoured her second pudding in bliss.

"I guess since her sister was rambling about the tasteless hospital food and threatening to sue the hospital for her decreasing weight." Gerda replied, remembering how days ago Anna made a long complain about the food to the nurses.

"I am not rambling, I talk slowly." Anna countered with mouth full of pudding. After her first encounter with Elsa, her sister had been visiting her daily in the afternoon. They would spend the day with Elsa telling her some stories of their childhood or Anna commented something on the television today. They had unbelievably very good time with each other. Anna felt spending her time with her sister was very natural and it was so fun.

One time, her sister had visited earlier than usual schedule and she caught the nurse was bathing Anna. It embarrassed Anna more since she didn't need Elsa to see her butt being cleaned by Gerda or how she was desperately in need to rinse her hair. Gerda told her there were still stitches on her head so washing it would be impossible for now. Anna had expected Elsa to laugh at her but instead, her mighty sister took a seat on the corner of the room while warily watching Gerda until she finished with Anna.

"After this, we will change your bandage." Gerda said. The old nurse seemed unsure when the queen insisted on staying.

"Are you sure, your majesty? This is your first time to see the princess's injuries…"

"I'm sure. I- just do it."

Gerda complied. The old nurse explained how the wound seemed worse than it actually was and under the painkiller influence, the princess wouldn't be in pain.

"Her ribs have healed nicely. There are some cuts and bruises that need more attention since they are still healing. There are 12 stitches on princess's head, doctor Hans said it would come off tomorrow. Her broken arm would take longer time to heal…" Gerda explained carefully to Elsa. The nurse perceived how the queen gripped on the bed rail harder for every bit detail explanations.

"You two are talking like I am not here." Anna mumbled, she hissed lowly when Gerda touched the most painful area on her side.

"Gerda is the only one who talking. I am listening. You should too." Elsa corrected her sister.

"No, it's painful enough to feel them. I won't listen to details of my own wound description."

Gerda chuckled, Elsa rolled her eyes. After Gerda had finished redressing Anna's wound, she excused herself to continue her rotation to other patient.

"You visit early today." Anna said after they were left alone in the room. "You came in so not my best moment."

"The meeting finished early. I bring you some books and movies. I got a report about you playing with hospital device to spend your spare time and it has resulted horrible outcome."

"I was bored."

"Not enough reason to activate the fire sprinkler."

"That was an accident." Anna defended herself.

"I should've scolded you more." Elsa sighed.

"You love me." Anna fired her ultimate charm words. It had been working for 2 times now.

"Alright." Elsa gave up. "Which movie do you want to watch today?"

.

.

2 days ago, Anna had no idea how their conversation led them to the topic of their parents. Anna had had guesses regarding of her parent. She never met any of them since she woke up and Elsa had been a queen of Arendelle for a year. That moment Anna realized that her parents may have departed from this world. However, a very tiny hope in her heart wishing that they were still alive.

"Plane crash… both were in their way to diplomatic affairs…" Elsa had only managed that far. Anna didn't push for more.

Anna shuddered. She realized that not remembering also meant that she would forget the pain and sorrow in her life. She was supposed to be grateful, but she didn't. Since it also meant her sister become the only one who bears the grief and sorrow now. Anna was scared but she wanted to soon regain her memories how horrible it might be.

.

.

"Good morning, princess." Hans greeted with his usual charming smile. Anna thought that smile was similar with the toothpaste advertisement scene on tv.

"Today we will make it very short examination and you can go home."

"Really?!" Anna almost jumped from her wheelchair and dance. Instead, she just cheered squealing in excitement.

"Yes. Your sister, the queen will also accompany you in this examination, and then she will bring you home."

The news couldn't get any better. Anna couldn't wait to race to the examination room on her wheelchair. "Come on, Gerda, you push too slow!"

"This isn't an Olympic, Anna. We will be there when we get there." Gerda replied patiently. She was glad for the princess but then perhaps the atmosphere would be a little lonely when the princess had been released from there.

"Why we need this wheelchair anyway? I can run just fine." Anna pouted.

"This is the hospital regulation. Beside, it will prevent anyone's idea on running around knocking people."

"I don't knock people!" Anna began to feel how she would miss her old favorite nurse after this day.

Anna spotted Elsa's platinum blond hair immediately when they arrived on the examining room. She sat elegantly across Hans with both hands on her lap.

"Well, our lovely patient has arrived. Let's begin then." Hans got up and took over Anna from Gerda. Once they were situated, Hans started explaining.

"Well, princess… we have finally made our diagnosis about the cause of your memories loss." Hans made sure he also got Elsa's attention as well before continuing. "At first we suspected that the cause of your memory loss was due to your heart stopped on the operation table for about a minute. The heart rested could affect oxygen supply to the brain and impairing function of the brain."

Anna blinked repeatedly trying to process. "Wait, what… you are telling me I was dead?" Anna knew that wasn't the best choice of words since she could feel Elsa flinched beside her. The queen's hands were now fidgeting and sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Technically your heart only stopped beating for a minute, but you can say it like that… and it turned out that wasn't the exact cause. There is nothing wrong on your oxygen supply… then we conclude that it is more psychological than physical aspect."

"Am I crazy?" Anna asked again.

"Pardon me, princess… do you have to rephrase my well-built chosen words with your scary ones?" Hans sighed, he glanced to the queen, noticing how nervous the blond woman was about her sister's health condition.

"Anna is physically fine, your majesty." Now Hans talked to Elsa. "We figure out that the best way for her to regain her memories back is by solving the psychological aspect that has been blocking her memories. So we recommend psychotherapy…"

"Doctor…" Elsa's voice cut his speech. "I-I didn't know that my sister's heart had stopped that day in surgery… why is that?" The question had been delivered with cold and detached tone. "Shouldn't I…as the family be informed about that particular information?"

Hans opened his mouth but then closed it again. The sweat now also made appearance on his forehead and neck. "I… I apologize, your majesty… we thought that it wasn't necessary to make you worry…"

"IT IS NECESSARY! Anything regarding my sister's condition is top priority in my perspective." That was the first time Anna heard Elsa raising her voice to other people. She was the queen of a nation. Anna shouldn't have expected any less from Elsa.

"I can't apologize enough." Hans bowed his head. Anna figured out the reason. There perhaps no one would dare to stare at a pair of scary piercing blue eyes of the Arendelle's queen when she was angry.

_She is scary_… Anna thought but couldn't help it to defend her sister's reason to be angry. She too would be angry if anyone kept a secret about her family's condition.

"Then, doctor… we should begin the test. However, I can't let this one aspect slides. I will keep it in your record and it will certainly affect your competency and reputation." Elsa ended her words. Anna wondered if there would be heads rolling on the ground after this.

Doctor Hans, with trembling hands and nervous glances began his examination. It was like the usual routine Anna had been through the past week, only this time Hans became the one who was nervous.

"Now Anna, I will try to check your pupil reaction." Hans said. He took out his flashlight. Anna noticed the flashlight was different than usual. It was smaller and brighter. Once the light was on and Anna's eyes made contact with very bright white light, she shrieked and jumped back.

Suddenly her mind was filled with flashes of images.

_2 pairs of lights._

_Flash._

_Were barreled straight through her._

_Flash._

_and then everything went black._

_._

"…na! Anna!" She came back around, blinking few times before regaining her current state. Elsa was holding her so she didn't fall backward. Elsa's grips tightened, it made Anna snap completely out of her hazy state.

"I'm okay." Anna closed her eyes, the effect of the light had gone. "I think…"

Elsa was still staring at her. The older woman didn't believe that her sister was just fine. She knew Anna had blacked out in brief moment. "What happened?" Elsa now turned to the only person who can explain the situation.

"I'm afraid that the amount of light from my flashlight has triggered something. There are cases of patients who have traumatic experience to hold trigger on certain things. For Anna's case, it appears she becomes sensitive on flashes of lights." Hans answered the best as he could. The threat on queen's eyes was never to be underestimated. "How do you feel Anna? What do you see?" Hans asked Anna by calling her name. The event that had just transpired could've been a new development.

Elsa pulled Anna's head closer to her chest. "This ends here today. I won't let her do anymore tests."

Hans nodded, fear was back in his eyes, "very well, your majesty."

"But, Elsa… I'm fine!" Anna was curious of the images she had just witnessed. It had been scary and painful but perhaps it was part of her memories. "I saw something! It's my-"_ memories_?

"You are not fine." Elsa replied curtly but then realized she was using harsh tone on her sister. Elsa took a deep breath, reclaiming her temper. "We are going home."

.

.

_**I think there will be more fluffs in next chapter. Keep the feedbacks coming! I love reading each of your thoughts!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are getting more awesome everyday! It's official! I fall in love in this fandom more and more!**_

.

.

* * *

Anna had no clue that there were hoards of reporters waiting for them outside the hospital. The fact that she was a princess and Elsa was the current ruler of Arendelle of course would make interesting news even internationally. It was strange that Anna never watched a channel that broadcasting her or Elsa's news while in hospital. Now she remembered that Gerda had been saying that the hospital was filtering television programs so the patient wouldn't concern on unnecessarily provocative news. It made Anna curious again… perhaps the tv channel policy had happened the same like extra pudding policy.

Anna watched when 4 huge men in suit approached both of them and helped them to the car. The four men created a wall between them and the reporters. Anna saw the four men also wore similar flag pins with crest symbol.

"That's our car." Elsa nodded to the black sleek limousine parked near the hospital's entrance.

Anna whistled.

"Disappointed?"

"Yes, actually, I had high expectation it would be a pumpkin carriage with eight white horses."

"I shouldn't have brought you children fairytales book." Elsa sighed.

"I like it. It helps me to accept how to be a princess in one night." Anna grinned.

Elsa helped Anna up from the wheelchair. They began to walk through the sea of reporters. There were many questions thrown to them, Anna still could hear several of them no matter how hard she tried to shut her ears.

"Princess! How your feeling?" A woman's reporter shouted out.

"How is your condition?"

"Princess! Is it true that your accident is actually not accident?!"

_Wait, what?_

Anna turned to see who was asking that, but then her eyes were assaulted by blitz from countless cameras.

"Your majesty! How about your comment regarding princess's accident?! Your majesty?!"

Anna's head went dizzy because of the lights and loud noises. Elsa noticed it and securing her hold on Anna's hips.

"Keep your head down," Elsa whispered.

Anna complied, and after the long slow walking they finally reached the car. The reporters' voices were now blocked as the bodyguard closed the car's door. Anna let out long relief sigh while resting her head on the back of the seat.

"… Anna?"

"Hmm…?"

"Those people are only chasing rumors without truth… don't let any of it bothers you."

"I want to know the truth about my accident…" Anna honestly admitted. "But the doctors said that I better figure it out myself to prevent my mind from creating illusions… you know, things that actually didn't happen." Anna shrugged.

"Yes, they have informed me about that too, that's why I have been selecting tv programs, magazines, and books for you." Elsa settled on her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"So, you select Disney channel 24 hours a week for your 19 years old sister?"

"You never complain."

"Who would?"

Anna heard the driver, one of the men with black suit was talking using a small communicator beneath his sleeve, "Snow queen is secured. Snowflake is secured." Then the car started moving, leaving the hospital and many stubborn reporters behind. The scenery outside the car window now was replaced with Arendelle's city scenery in summertime. There were kids playing on the side of the street, ice cream truck, and several tourists passing by.

"Whoa… wait. You have a codename snow queen and I'm a snowflake? That's not fair" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Your choices were either that or snowball or flurries or icepick…"

"I get it. I have a feeling you always get the cool things. Pun intended." Anna said in defeat.

"Actually… you were the one who gave the idea to the royal guards. I only figured it out when I heard they called me a snow queen as security codename." Elsa smiled, her eyes were staring ahead Anna full of insecurities. "You always said I'm like a snow queen."

Anna blinked, "I did? Well, you are cool but not that ice cool."

Now that Anna's mind had cleared, she took her time to observe the interior of the car. "I won't be surprised if you make this car your living place. It's huge."

"It's a car, Anna… we live in a home, not in a limousine."

"I will. It's so comfy here." Anna swung her arm. She forgot that she was still wearing a sling for her broken right arm. "Ouch, no swinging."

"I agree." Elsa piped in.

"There is a refrigerator in the car." Anna spotted the mini freezer. "What's inside?"

The redhead princess beat Elsa's answer by opening the fridge. "Is this chocolate?" Anna took out a box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"I brought it as celebration for your discharge from the hospital… but you just took your medication, so I don't think-"

"Perfect." Anna picked one and stuffed it into her mouth. "What did you say?" Anna asked with mouth full of chocolate.

"Forget it."

"Elsa!" Anna was crying.

"… What? Oh my God, what is it? I said you shouldn't have eaten with your medication…"

"This thing melt! Oh my God… this is my first time to eat the chocolate that tastes this good…"

Elsa sighed, "actually you used to eat that everyday. That brand was your favorite."

Anna chewed and chewed, "still is… I can't believe I can't remember this blissful paradise taste…" Anna grinned, revealing series of teeth covered with chocolate.

Elsa laughed at the sight. "Anna, your teeth!"

"Nah, toothpaste advertisement never bothers me anyway."

* * *

Xxx**Reboot**xxX

* * *

.

The car finally arrived after they had done through 5 security check points (yes, Anna counted them).

"You said we live in a home." Anna had rolled down the car window to see the scenery. Breeze of summer wind caressed her face.

"I did."

"But, this is a castle."

"You are a princess, Anna. You were raised in a castle."

"Sometimes I forget that I forget everything." Anna smiled innocently scratching her head.

"Sometimes I have a feeling you're enjoying your time being amnesiac."

"Oh, yes. The puns I can't help it…" Anna giggled while Elsa smiled a little.

Every maids and guards threw Anna a welcome home greeting once she stepped into the palace. Anna couldn't hide her surprise and shock expression while Elsa led her along the way to her room.

"Perhaps you should draw me a map so I won't get lost."

"It's okay, even though this building looks old, there have been modern technologies installed in every corner." Elsa explained.

"What if I get lost?"

"I will find you." Elsa answered simply as if she had done it many times to find a lost Anna in the castle without fail.

"At least hand me a cool device to transport from one room to another."

Elsa chuckled. She halted her steps when one of the butlers approached them. He appeared in his fifty or older. His round fat stomach didn't even hampering him to move gracefully in bowing and walking fast along the hallway.

"Your majesty, princess, I'm very glad to see you back home."

Anna wanted to greet him back but she didn't remember his name.

"What is it Kai?" Elsa saved Anna from wondering. "Why you are in hurry?"

"There are 2 guests waiting in the ballroom." The butler named Kai reported.

"Tell them to wait."

"Your majesty… I am afraid, these two cannot wait." Kai bowed deeper to whisper something. Despite feeling like an outsider, Anna couldn't help but curious.

"I understand. Kai, can you escort Princess Anna to her room?"

"It will be my pleasure."

Once Elsa disappeared to the stair, Anna followed the friendly looking butler down the hallway.

"Are you alright, princess?" Kai's voice broke the silence between them first. His eyes gazed full of concern on Anna's sling. "Excuse my rudeness, but I had only a glimpse of idea of your condition… if I-"

"I'm fine. My right arm is broken, bruised ribs, cracked skull, but fine." Anna chuckled. However, Kai wasn't smiling at all. He frowned deeper with the mention of cracked skull thing. "Ehem… I mean, not that my head splat opened or my brain leaked out of my ear or… wait that's disgusting…" Anna rambled on. Kai didn't even flinch. "I mean, I only lose my memories since I was born. Aside that I'm perfectly capable… thank you for asking."

Kai finally smiled, "that's a relief that princess still holds tightly to the personality."

"Strangely Elsa also said that. Were I that annoying?"

"Of course not, princess. You were very sweet and still are."

Anna blushed. Kai's compliment sounded very genuine. It was her first time hearing someone other than Elsa praising her. Sometimes Hans would praise her, but it sounded more like obligatory than sincere compliment. Gerda would also complimented her, but Gerda never knew how Anna before she became her amnesiac self.

They both stopped on huge mahogany door with white and red flower ornaments decorated on it.

"Is this my room?" Anna asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and the queen's room is only at the end of this hallway."

"Okay then…" Anna took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"If there's anything you need…" Kai said.

"Do I need to chime a bell?"

Kai chuckled, "no, princess. The chime's sound not so loud. There is a phone in your room. Red button connects to me, blue connects to your sister's personal communicator in case of emergency. Speed dial is 1 to your sister's communicator, 2 is to maid's residence, 3 is…"

"Wait, I can't remember that much. Don't you have a guide book to live in the castle or something?"

Kai glanced at Anna playfully, "I am afraid not."

"It sucks, okay… I will figure it out myself."

Then Kai dismissed himself. Anna pushed the door open.

"Holy shi-" Anna's jaw dropped. The sight of her room looked like those Disney princesses have in the movies. Anna's first destination was the closet. When she opened it, Anna gasped, a bit scared if the huge closet would swallow her whole to the Narnia (yes, she watched it) or another space.

"How can I forget cool things like these?" Anna sighed. She looked at the interconnected phone inside the room that Kai had been talking about. It was true that there was blue and red button. The curiosity tickled her to hang up and press the button.

The blue one.

Elsa picked it up after the first ring.

"Anna what is it? Are you okay?!" Worried voice was immediately filling her ear. Now Anna regretted she had played with the device.

"Yes. I just…"

"Playing around?" Elsa's less worried voice continued her sentence.

"Yes. But…"

"Did Kai tell you that this line only for in case of emergency situation happens in your room?"

"I think so, but…"

"I am having a guest here, I have to hang up." Elsa hung up first, leaving Anna pouted in the end of the line.

"She never let me ends my sentence! I don't know what kind of emergency I could possibly have in my peaceful bedroom!"

10 minutes later Anna was bored. She had finished rolling on her bed. The dull throbbing on her arm became more annoying and it reminded Anna that it was her time for her painkiller.

Elsa had it all with her.

Knowing that the blue button was only for emergency, Anna decided to get out and hunting her sister down. She'd heard that Kai had talked about ball room and guests. Anna knew where the ballroom was. It was right after the entrance of the castle.

While walking down the halls, Anna observed that there are cameras in every corner. Elsa had said about technology inside the castle but hadn't gone to more detail version of it yet.

.

"Your majesty, the princess's safety is always our priority concern. However, the investigation has low possibility to develop if we cannot personally question the princess." A blond man said. He was accompanied by a uniformed police officer.

"I have made very clear that my sister cannot be bothered for now. If you have question, ask me, if not, then I wish you both to leave immediately."

Anna recalled how Elsa had used the similar cold harsh tone toward Hans earlier today. The redhead princess became more curious about whom Elsa now dealing with.

"We have found suspicious things regarding her accident. There were no tire marks on the street, it proves that the princess didn't step on the brake. Today we also found another thing… however we must discuss it with the princess."

Elsa lifted up her hand, "detective Bjorgman… I appreciate your effort you have given for this investigation. I can grant you time with my sister but not today. She just discharged from hospital."

"Then it's better. The memories of what happened that night should still be very clear in her. The princess would be more useful for this investigation." The detective shrugged, forgetting all formalities.

The mention of memories made Anna flinch. What happened next was more shocking.

Her sister slapped the blond man. Hard.

"Ouch." Anna winced upon the scene. The slap seemed very hurt enough that the man's neck twisted to the side.

"My sister is not something you can regard as an object or tools of your investigation, detective. She is a woman, sweet human being that now hurt from a terrible accident and just woke up without remembering anything even her own name." Elsa said, her eyes threatening everyone in her sight, her hand trembled full of anger.

"What?" The blond man finally realized what the queen had meant. The princess remembered nothing. Hurt and guilt then overwhelmed the man. "I-I don't know. I apologize, your majesty."

"If you leak that information to the press…"

"I won't. Cross my heart, God… no, I like the princess. I won't do that to her…"

Since the detective seemed very sincere, Elsa let it go.

"Tell me if you need ice on that." Elsa's eyes softened. She really needed to attend that anger control meeting sometime in her schedule. Her temper had been out of hand in past month.

"I deserve it." The detective grinned but then winced on his hurting cheek, "very well, my queen… I will take my leave."

Anna was done eavesdropping. Instead, she sneakily headed toward the exit the detectives had gone.

.

.

.

* * *

_**As always, feedbacks are forever appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since exams are coming, update will be slow from here on. Stay with me, this fandom is awesome!**_

.

.

* * *

It was a good idea to overpass the detective near his car. The guards were 50 meters away and she couldn't be seen if she hid behind trees or bushes.

The detective let out a yelp when Anna pulled him behind the tree.

"Shusssh… Anna covered his mouth. "Oh my God, you are the most vulnerable detective I've ever met." Once he looked at the kidnapper, he quickly prevented his partner to pull out his gun.

"Wait! It's the princess! Hold your gun, Sven."

"Wow, is that a real gun?" Anna curiously staring at the weapon.

"Of course it is… and don't even think about it. I don't trust your judgment now."

He turned his attention back to Anna, like others, his gaze went to the sling on Anna's arm.

"I'm fine." Anna answered before he asked. "I think you have business with me?"

He looked confused, "Princess… you don't remember me?"

This time it was Anna's turn to be shocked. "Do I know you? Oh my God… don't tell me you are actually my boyfriend or something. My amnesiac self won't capable to take that kind of information now."

He quickly shook his head, "oh my God, no! Not like that! It seems the queen was right. You don't remember anything."

Anna only stared on him. "So, who are you?"

"… ehm, my name is Kristoff? And this fella over here is my partner Sven. He doesn't talk much but very good with guns." Anna concluded that this detective was too proud in introducing his partner.

"Okay, I get it. How did we know each other?"

"It's kind of long story… and I'm not sure if we can talk here. Wall has ears you know. Gimme your phone number, then I will give you a safe line for us to communicate with each other." Kristoff suggested.

"Are you sure, it is not your way to flirt a vulnerable amnesiac beautiful girl?"

"There are two questionable adjective words in your sentence, princess. Besides, I'm not interested."

Anna didn't catch his meaning so she dismissed it. "My phone broke… my sister said she has thrown it away along with my bloody clothes."

Kristoff sighed, "They should've been included as evidence! I will give you mine then. Here." The blond detective handed out his name card.

"I was very worried about your accident. But we have a promise to keep with each other, so… I am very glad that you are alive. Also, it's very reassuring you keep that lovely personality of yours." He winked.

"Why everyone keeps saying that?" Anna whined.

After Kristoff gone, the redhead princess read the name card before finally putting it in to her jeans pocket.

The dull unforgiving throb on her arm reminded Anna to go search for her sister.

* * *

**XxxRebootxxX**

**.**

* * *

"Where you've been? Kai said you are not in your room."

Anna didn't expect to come across her sister on her way to her room.

"I was bored." Anna tried.

"It's lame excuse." Elsa crossed her arm, eyes demanded proper explanation.

Anna grinned innocently, hoping Elsa would not pry any further. Unconsciously her good arm reached out her sling to suppress the throbbing.

"Your majesty, princess." Kai's voice chimed in. The royal butler was holding a silver tray. "Isn't it time for princess having the medication?" Kai reminded politely.

Anna sighed in relief. She was saved by the butler. "hufft… thank you Kai. You are my life saver." The redhead princess immediately pulled Kai inside to her room and closed it quickly, leaving Elsa alone in the hallway.

"I should have played with the red button more. You are nicer even though you are busy." Anna pouted.

"Here princess."

Anna took 2 pills at the same time and swallowed it.

"Your majesty has been very busy lately. It relates with the internal situation of the nation and now… her family." Kai glanced carefully to Anna.

"…" Anna still pouted although this time she preferred to not retorting. "I know… and it frustrates me more that I do not know anything." Anna looked away from Kai. She retreated to her bed, slipped in between her blanket, hiding her face. "I don't even remember about this country…"

Kai cleared his throat, "Arendelle is a monarch nation, princess. It locates in northern Europe and has a total area of 385,252 square kilometres and a population of 5,109,059 people. The current ruler of Arendelle is Queen Elsa, the youngest queen in Arendelle's history…"

Anna sniffed. "You are reading a Wikipedia."

"… well, princess. You can start to get to know your home and family. If you can't remember… you can re-learn it again… reboot with a fresh start."

Anna peeked from her blanket, "… Wikipedia then?"

"No, your highness, I would recommend our library. But not today."

.

.

When night came, Anna decided to talk to Elsa. The blue button was very tempting at night and finally she couldn't hold herself anymore.

One ring and her sister picked her call, "Anna, this line is for emergency only." Elsa stifled a yawn across the line. Although it was almost midnight, her sister was still awake.

"Are you busy?"

There was sound of rustling paper, "no, what is it?"

"I… actually, this morning at the hospital when I freaked out with Hans's flashlight…"

"It's doctor Hans." Elsa corrected, there was a strain in her voice.

"Yes. At that moment, I saw flashes of images. I… I think it's from the day of the accident. Hans said it was a form of my trigger after traumatic experience…"

"Doctor Hans." Elsa corrected again.

"Yes. Pay attention. I think the light also becomes a key to my memories about the accident."

Elsa went quiet on the other line.

"Elsa?"

"Yes… what did you see?"

"A pair of lights… maybe two, I don't know. They were very bright and it charged ahead to my direction."

"And then?"

Anna sighed, there was no flashes anymore after that. "Then everything went black."

Sharp intake of breath, Elsa asked again, "you know that you have scheduled appointment with royal therapist few days from today, don't you?"

Anna didn't like the idea at all, but she didn't have a choice if she wanted to regain her memories back. "Yes."

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help you in this area." Elsa said. "but I promise you, we can talk about anything anytime."

"Via blue button?" Anna didn't know how she became too fond with the blue button.

"It's for emergency only."

"I understand." But both sisters knew they would do this kind of conversation through the blue button tomorrow. "Don't stay up too late, it's bad for your skin." Anna said.

"My skin is still very fine."

Anna couldn't deny the fact how flawless her sister was.

* * *

**XxxRebootxxX**

**.**

* * *

The palace library location was more difficult to find than the dungeon. Kai had given Anna direction which turn she should take to reach the library. He also had downloaded Arendelle's castle digital map system so Anna could access it in her gadget. He explained about how the system could only be accessed by certain person and android system. Anna had zoned out while Kai was explaining, so when he was done talking, Anna dismissed him to do another more important task than escorting her to a library.

She shouldn't have done that since now Anna was pretty sure she was lost.

The device said she should go north and made a right turn in second hallway. "Where the hell is north? Do I have to read stars movement or something?" Anna mumbled between her breaths. The map wasn't reliable or she was incapable.

Anna arrived on what looked like very similar hallway she had just passed minutes ago. Now, almost given up in finding the library, Anna chose to enter a huge velvet door in the end of the hallway.

"Whoa…" Anna gasped upon the scene of the room. The room was super huge, almost like the size of royal ballroom. However, this room was filled with various paintings and sculptures. "This is the palace museum, not a library." Anna set her sight on a picture of a soldier riding a white horse with a sword in hand. "Joan of Arc," Anna read the label under the picture frame. Anna grinned looking at the picture with excitement. "Hi, Joan."

Then she shifted to one picture to another. Strangely, Anna felt really comfortable in there even though it was very quiet. The last row of pictures was the paintings of royal families through generations. Anna read the family name one by one until she stopped to the last picture.

A painting of her own family.

She felt her world stopped.

There in the picture was her father, mother, Elsa, and her far younger self. She studied how the smaller version of her sister, no more than 10 years old looked like her usual very serious self. Anna then looked up to her father's picture. This was her first time to see his father since the accident that had left her not remembering anything. In her opinion, her father looked nice, very handsome even with red hair like her. At least now Anna knew who the redhead between her parents was. Her mother had dark brown hair and very beautiful. Anna also now knew where Elsa had gotten her beauty from. Their mother had contributed a lot in that area since Elsa's face looked a lot like their mother.

Anna smiled, silently tears were running down onto her face. "Mama… papa, I'm sorry. I wish I could remember our time together… but I can't"

At least all of her family was smiling in that painting.

.

.

.

"So, you didn't find the library at the end of the day?" Elsa asked. She had been listening Anna's story of her adventure in the castle. Anna's mission was a simple one: to go to the library. Yet, she hadn't made it.

"Painting room is way more awesome than the library anyway." Anna shrugged.

They were now speaking through the blue button again. Even though the distance between her room and Elsa's were only 74 steps (by walking like a princess) with 30 seconds time and 38 steps (by jumping and running like an Olympic athlete) with 20 seconds time, Anna felt that her sister would be too tired to handle her face to face.

"You haven't even seen the library yet." Elsa remarked.

"Can you move the library to easier location? I swear it's harder to find than the dungeon."

"You have been in dungeon?"

"No! Wait. We have a dungeon?" Anna would make it as her next adventure mission tomorrow.

"Don't even think about it. As for library, I can't just move it around. The castle's room structure has been like the way it is for centuries."

"What kind of queen that unable to move a library?"

"The queen that has more important job to do." Elsa answered in a heartbeat.

Then Anna went quiet.

"Anna? You sleep already?"

"Today in the painting room, I saw our family's painting." Anna said weakly.

"Ah… are you okay?"

"Yes. I mean, it never crossed my mind to want to know their faces. When I did, I had expected to get flashes or something, but there was nothing. I couldn't remember anything about them… about us." The weak voice now broke into vulnerable sniffs.

"Anna."

"Papa was very good looking, like a prince from fairytale." Anna chuckled between her sobs. "Mama was so beautiful, like you… I- why can't I remember?"

"Anna."

"Why you are the only one who is blond? Wait, I think our grandfather has the exact same color like yours. Platinum blond hair… oh, you always get the cool color." Anna now was in full mode crying her heart out.

"Anna."

The redhead then realized she had been rambling and bawling at the same time. "What?"

"Do you want me to come over?" Elsa offered softly.

"No… my nose is running, you'll end up to be my handkerchief." Anna took a deep breath. Her sniffle and snorts could be heard clearly across the line.

Elsa waited until Anna's sobs reduced.

"Elsa?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"Yes. I don't want to be alone tonight."

After she hung up, her sister had appeared by her room's door in less than 20 seconds.

.

.

.

_**Thank you for staying with me. Keep the feedbacks coming! You make my day! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stay awesome!**_

.

.

* * *

Three days later Anna still waking up confused and in pain in the morning. She needed to register what had happened to her and where she was now. She even asked Kai to stick post it notes on her wall so the notes would help her remembering her current condition.

_I am a princess of Arendelle. _The note number one said_._

_I am amnesiac because of car accident about a month ago._

_I have an unbelievably awesome sister that is a queen._

_My arm is broken so not swinging around the right arm__._

_Tuesday is your day with therapist…_

"Wait, I didn't write that one." Anna took the paper from its pile.

"Actually I did." Elsa entered with Kai into her room. Her sister had told her about their contract to not ever knocking each other's room ever again and just barreled inside whatever situation if one wanted to visit the other's room.

_What kind of promise is that?_ But again, Anna couldn't remember the whole story about knocking door thing. Elsa only said that 'love is an open door' never locked it she said.

"In case you runaway and reasoning that you forgot." Elsa continued while Kai was placing a tray of breakfast and Anna's medication on the table. "Let's have breakfast."

"When we will have a real breakfast in the dining room?"

"I won't risk you running down the stairs in hurry for food in the morning. I help you by bring it to you." Elsa pointed it out.

"You really have everything planned for me, don't you?" Anna with her hair still a mess, taking a seat across her sister.

"Better safe than sorry… beside, you can't eat by yourself. You are a right handed." Elsa gave the strongest reason of their new morning routine.

"I can eat with my left hand. I told you, pasta, pizza, or toasts are fine!"

"They are not in breakfast menu." Kai had finished arranged the table for both sisters. This morning's menu was beacon, boiled eggs, and mashed potatoes.

"Boiled eggs again?"

"I looked up on the internet that you need high protein after spending quite long time in hospital." Elsa reasoned. Kai was about to peel out the egg for Anna but Elsa took it over and did it.

After three days, Anna finally noticed that in three breakfasts they had been doing, Elsa would volunteer herself to do little things for Anna. Elsa cut Anna's bacon to little pieces, peeled out her eggs, and pouring drink for her.

"Thank you." Anna suddenly said. It had taken her long enough to realize how much time her very busy sister had spent for her sake.

Elsa smiled, "you admit you can't eat by yourself?"

"Someday I will make you eat pizza for breakfast." Anna began eating her breakfast. "Anyway, I've been wondering about something." Anna glanced at her sister.

Elsa calmly sipped her tea. Even the young queen was doing paperwork on breakfast table. "What is it?"

"Do I have… you know, hobbies? I want to do something to occupy my mind."

"What you do have been enough occupying my mind." Elsa replied without looking up from her work. "But you like horse riding, fencing, and taking care the royal garden." This time the queen put her pen down and properly facing her sister. "Which you can't do with one arm. So, don't even thing to ride a horse or poking the staffs with fencing sword."

"I won't do that!" Although her mind had been setting a plan to make a quick visit to horse stable after today. "I just think it could help me remember something, you know. People said that when the head can't remember, the muscle can. My brain is a mess, so I hope I can rely to my muscle to remember something. Mind-body, body-mind thing, you know…"

Elsa threw Anna an amazed look, "that's… unexpected coming from you."

Anna puffed her chest proudly considering Elsa's comment as a compliment.

"I will arrange your fencing tutor to be available after your arm completely heals. As about horse riding, you can visit the stable only to see the horses with Kai whenever you want to. Don't forget with your therapy appointment today."

"I won't." Anna stabbed a beacon on her plate and stuffed it into her mouth.

Like usual, her sister would wait her until she finished drinking her prescription.

"bitter?" Elsa was amused looking at Anna swallowing two pills at once.

"I am 19 years old, I can handle bitter things." She huffed.

"That's too bad. I have prepared chocolate for dessert… but you are too tough for sweets, right? Kai, bring back the dessert to the kitchen…"

Kai knew that the queen was just teasing her sister, he played along. "Alright, your majesty."

"Wait! I want it! I want it! I love sweets, I hate bitter drugs! There!"

Elsa won. She smiled, satisfied. "Are you sure you are 19 years old?"

Blushing hard, Anna swallowed the chocolate and her ego, "shut up."

"Ah, anyway… I have prepared a new mobile phone for you since yours are broken to pieces in the accident…" Elsa informed the redhead princess.

.

.

"The queen had inputted all necessary contacts inside. Like the phone in your room, speed dial first is your sister's and second is to mine." Kai handed the device to Anna. "Please don't give your highness's number to a stranger."

"I get it. Thank you, Kai. I need the manual since even though my fingers muscle still remembered, I need help to operate the thing."

"Of course, princess."

Once Anna had settled with the device, she pulled out Kristoff's name card and dialed his phone number.

"Bjorgman." He answered in fourth rings.

"It's me."

"Ah, your highness! Is the line secure?" He whispered, Anna could hear background commotion across the line.

"I think so. Where are you?"

"Drugs raid. Hold on a minute. Sven! Two guys run to the left!" Then sound of guns fired multiple times. Anna almost had a heart attack hearing it. "Finally we have everything under control. Are you still there?" Kristoff asked a minute later. Now it sounded the situation had calmed down.

"Does my sister need to worry about drugs trade in Arendelle?" Anna was worried.

"No, it's our job to take care things like that."

"Are you alright?" Anna glanced around the room, twirling her braided hair.

"Yes, the dealers are beaten up though. We are that good." He chuckled. "STAY THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kristoff yelled and cursing. If Anna hadn't known the situation, she could've taken it as an offence to her.

"So… how do we start to talk?" Anna tried to redirect Kristoff's focus from the raid to her problem.

"… Princess, I think now is not the right time to discuss the matter. I will contact you later." Then he disconnected first.

.

.

* * *

Her therapist's name was a very old man called Pabbie.

"Good afternoon, Anna." Anna immediately liked him since he didn't call her with her royal title.

"Sit down." Pabbie meant the only seat left in the room. Elsa had told her about the man. He had been the therapist for royal family in almost 50 years. Elsa said that it was okay to tell him anything and it would make her feel a lot better. Anna smelt Elsa was hiding something since her sister sounded like she had experience with the therapist.

"How are you?" Pabbie asked. Before Anna could answer it, he continued, "I know you are not fine. If you are, you won't be here. Say Anna, how do you feel?"

Anna scowled, "okay… this morning I had usual disorientation but I am getting used to on that. I feel frustrated everyday because I can't even remember important things, especially my family. I feel horrible sitting on this chair now since whether it's the fact that I am crazy or mentally impaired, obviously I need help in psychological aspect."

"You won't be here if you don't want to remember." Pabbie said. His deep and husky voice somehow became a perfect catalyst to neutralize the atmosphere. "There are reasons behind why people are sitting on your position right now, Anna. They mostly have problems in here." Pabbie touched his own chest, the area around his heart. "however, your current problem now is both here and here." Now Pabbie touched his head and remained his other hand on his chest.

"You are not crazy… you are lost."

Anna shifted on her seat, retreating her gaze and her body from the old man.

"Tell me from the day you were waking up in the hospital."

.

.

"How was your session with Pabbie?" Elsa shot the question the moment Anna joined her on the table.

After the therapy session, Anna went home with frustration reaching over her limit. Kai immediately approached her and led Anna to the dining table where Elsa had been waiting.

"Whoa… hello to you too. You hold a dinner here to ask for my session?"

Elsa didn't even hesitated replying, "yes."

"I will say, it's terrible. Pabbie is a psychic rather than a therapist. He can read minds. We can't even lie to him." Anna shuddered.

Elsa seemed satisfied with Anna's report, "you are better than me in facing him."

"You have had sessions with him too?"

Elsa nodded. Dinner was served, instead of silver trays, Kai was carrying 3 huge boxes.

"You are kidding me. We are having pizzas?!"

"No, it was a celebration after your brave standing with Pabbie. Your effort needs appreciation."

Anna jumped from her seat and enveloping Elsa to bear hug. "Thank you! Now what we need is a movie!" Anna squealed. "Have you watched this Disney movie, lion king?"

"Of course I have,"

"Well, I forgot the movie is about, so let's watch this in my room while eating pizzas!"

"But… Anna, I'm afraid I can't join you tonight. I still have works to be done by tomorrow…"

Anna always forgot that her sister was the mighty queen of this country.

"Well… okay then."

Elsa suddenly overwhelmed by familiar guilt. She had promised she would open the door for Anna. Anytime.

"How about you bring the movie to my room and watch it with headset while I will finish my paperwork?" Elsa offered.

Anna beamed.

.

"Don't you stain my couch with your pizza crumb or cheese." Elsa reminded her sister who had situated comfortably on her white couch with pizza box on her lap and headset on ears.

"What?" Anna put down her headset, that time Elsa witnessed how the ketchup dripped slowly from Anna's hand to her cushion.

Elsa facepalmed. She regretted to invite Anna and pizza to her room. "forget it."

"Elsa, you should watch this movie, it's so sad." Anna sniffed when the scene of Simba's father dying was played.

"I have works to do."

Then both sisters concentrated on each other's business. Somehow Elsa managed to concentrate between Anna's loud sobs and laughs. It had been a long time since she had a lively atmosphere in the room.

The time flew when Elsa had finished her work. She now noticed that Anna had been quiet. The queen got up from her chair and approached the couch. Anna's head slumped on the couch armrest, dozing. Her right cheeks had ketchup stains too.

"You should brush your teeth before going to bed." Elsa shook her head. She began to pick up Anna's litter from the couch and table.

"Anna," Elsa poked Anna's cheek to wake her. "Hey, Anna… brush your teeth first, then you can sleep."

"…I'm full," Anna stirred a little. Her hand wiped the droll from her mouth.

"You ate a box of pizza by yourself. I wonder how you don't get a stomachache. Now, brush your teeth and change your clothes." Elsa couldn't believe that she was now taking care a 19 years old sister. It felt like she already had a 5 years old child in the house.

"Elsa?" Anna's eyes still closed but she did make a movement to get her body up from the couch.

"Hmm?" Elsa mused. She took the empty pizza box and Anna's empty soda cans.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa dropped everything in shock.

.

.

* * *

_**Next update would be two weeks later. So, please stay with me ;) Reading your thoughts is fun! Keep it coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to whitetiger1249! I use your suggestion of car for Anna's ride in this chapter.**

**There is only a bit of fluff here, but I hope you will stay with me.**

**.**

.

* * *

The next day Anna was wondering why Elsa didn't eat breakfast with her. Kai reasoned that the queen was having an important meeting. However, Anna felt something wasn't quite right since it was the first time Elsa had skipped breakfast with her.

Her new phone buzzed. It was a very rare occasion since no one except her sister, hospital, or Kai would contact her personally.

Kristoff sent her a text.

_Today I'll come to the palace with Sven. C u there ;)_

"What?! He should've told me earlier! Shi-" Anna refrained herself from cursing.

That time, her sister like usual, without knocking entered her room. "Anna, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, "hi to you too. How is your meeting?"

Elsa seemed frozen for a moment before replying, "It's going well. Now, can I talk to you?" The young queen asked again a bit impatiently. Again, Anna felt something she couldn't name on her sister's tone.

Anna knew what they were going to discuss. "Alright." She then followed Elsa to the throne room.

"Actually, there has been an investigation regarding your accident." Elsa said. She continued walking without turning her back to see Anna. "The police until now are still investigating your accident. They think there are some suspicious things…"

"Suspicious like it actually wasn't accident?" Anna guessed.

"They are still rumors, until they're proven, we shouldn't speculate about anything."

"What if it wasn't an accident… then it was murder attempts or… oh my God! It wasn't my suicide attempt, right?" Anna realized one fact she never had had a chance to explore.

"I don't know Anna… I have no slightest clue." Elsa stepped into the throne room once the guards opening the door for her.

"How could you not? You are my sister. You could've noticed something if I suddenly had weird behavior or something."

Elsa brought both her own hands close to her body, "Anna…"

Then Anna saw Elsa's pained expression. "What? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"What if… what if we actually never been this close in the past?" The tone in Elsa's voice was the first for Anna. She never heard or witnessed the mighty young queen to be this scared and insecure.

Anna took a step back. "What? What do you mean?" She was confused. "I don't understand. Elsa, you have been weird since yesterday… if it's about your couch and my pizza, I could clean your favorite couch until it's back to its flawless state again!"

But then the door to the throne room opened. Kai announced that the guests had arrived and waited in the ball room.

"They want to ask some questions to you. I will wait for you there." Elsa said before Kai closing the door between them, leaving a dumbfounded Anna alone.

.

Anna joined them in ball room several moments later. She spotted how uneasy Kristoff sitting across her sister. With tapping his fingers impatiently, he flashed a big relief smile when Anna appeared and sat beside the queen.

"Anna, this is detective Bjorgman and Officer Sven. They're here to ask you some questions." Elsa briefly introduced them. Anna felt it unnecessary but she pretended so it appeared it was her first time meeting both men.

"Well, detective. Officer." Anna glanced to each. Kristoff got her cue and then nodded.

"Ah, we already knew about princess's health condition. So, we would only make a report of our progress so far to you…" Kristoff turned to Sven who was pulling out several document from his briefcase. "First, we want to show you several pictures from the accident." The blond detective warily observed the queen's expression. Kristoff was stunned when he found emotionless expression from the queen.

Anna put all her attention to 3 pictures on the tables. The first photo was a picture of a horrible wrecked car. The front and the left side of the car were heavily damaged.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "That was your car, princess."

"What?" Anna's jaw dropped to the table. It was now a pile of blue mess. "What was it before?"

"Before it became a mental sandwich? Let's see… A deep blue Fiat 500 Abarth." Kristoff smirked. He could totally imagine the redhead princess drove that small car.

Now the queen cleared her throat.

Kristoff turned pale, wishing to all deities around that the queen hadn't seen his playful smirk about princess's car.

"You bought that car with your saving." Elsa cut in. "With your 10 years saving from your chocolate allowance that you had been keeping to buy your dream car."

"I had chocolate allowance?!" Now Anna was surprised. "Wait, wrong focus. I mean… I thought I was more like a wild girl that loves speed or something…"

"Oh, princess… you were. Trust me, we've been keeping your record for your speeding tickets in last 2 years." Kristoff's partner spoke for the first time.

"Oh? Alright." Anna shrugged.

Elsa cleared her throat again. "How many times did my sister break the speed limit?"

Anna sweat dropped. She felt she was going to be punished for a crime she didn't even remember had done. Her eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to give the blond detective hints.

'what?' Kristoff mouthed. Sven was accessing the police database to open the record.

'can you please show that…' Anna's hand was moving animatedly to Sven's direction. 'when I get my memory back!' Anna hissed. 'I have a bad feeling my head will roll after this!'

But they both were too late because Sven had shown the queen about her sister's record speeding ticket. "Here 2 times in the beginning of the year. It was the night of new year, and then a month after that, February 14th, and then in April, 3 times and one for speeding off on red light." Sven explained.

Anna couldn't do anything but watching helplessly how her sister's frown got deeper and deeper.

"…Anna," Elsa called without looking up for the data she was reading.

Anna gulped.

"With driving history like this, I'm amazed of how you can keep your license through this year." Elsa pointed out.

"… I- don't remember?" Anna tried to defend herself but she didn't even intangible proof to do it.

Elsa threw her a glare.

"Oh, come on! I don't even remember why and how I did all of it! Perhaps I was in hurry for important appointment or something!"

Elsa gave the data back to the police officer and thanked him.

"From now on, you have to use chauffeur." Elsa's final tone chimed in.

"My car is a sandwich anyway…" Anna's shoulder slumped, taking the defeat.

"Speaking about sandwich!" Kristoff finally found an opening to continue their conversation. "We are here to report about our finding inside the sandwich… uhm, I mean, the car."

Anna and Elsa were both waiting for him to continue.

"Pardon me your majesty… but, perhaps you and the princess want to hear about this alone?" Kristoff was a little paranoid while there were guards around them.

"I understand. Kai?"

The butler immediately waved his wrist and then the royal guards that remained in the room saluted before walking away from their respective spot.

After the guards were gone, Kristoff carefully took out a plastic bag from the previous briefcase.

"As you know, the princess's car had been taken as evidence. Recently, after long and complicated bureaucracy… we finally got a permission to investigate the car." Kristoff emphasized the word 'bureaucracy' intentionally. "We found this."

Now both sisters had deep frowns on their forehead.

"Is that…" Elsa's voice broke, but Anna finished her words. "a gun?"

For the first time in his career, Kritoff witnessed the queen turned speechless.

"Is that my gun?" Anna who had overcome her initial shock asked. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Technically yes. We found it in princess car's hidden compartment and we have checked it… the gun was full of fingerprints that belong to princess."

"Wow, cool. I did have a gun!" Anna squealed.

Kristoff shifted his attention to the other sister. The queen was still stunned.

"If I had a gun, then I can fire it… bang bang!" Anna imitated firing a gun movement like the actress from action movies.

"Princess." Kristoff didn't have a heart to break the following news since Anna seemed innocence enough.

"What?"

"The gun is not registered. It's illegal firearm." Kristoff spoke slowly so he could get his point across. "Also, at the same day, on the day of princess's accident… there was another incident taking place in a manor located on the outskirt of Arendelle."

"Detective." Now Elsa was back functioning again. "You can stop right there. I think I already understand your point. Please don't say anything further that could imply anything."

Anna blinked. The redhead princess stared at her sister, then Kristoff and Sven, and last the butler Kai… all of them had terrified and cautious scary look on them.

"Uhm… Elsa?" Anna whispered. "What's actually going on? I don't understand."

Elsa's hands on her laps formed into fists, "detective, have you discussed this matter to your superior?"

Now the detective straightened his back, "no, not yet, your majesty."

"Good. Then, can you continue the investigation _quietly_ from here on? From today forward, you will report directly only to me. Leave the bureaucracy problem with your superiors to me."

Kristoff exchanged glances with his partner before replying. "I understand, your majesty. I will do that."

Now the confused princess couldn't contain her curiosity anymore.

"What is actually going on here? Is it about my gun? May I try-?"

"NO!" All occupants in the room, even Sven answered at the same time.

Anna retreated to the back of her seat with her shoulders slumped low, "just asking." Anna murmured. "How about I just touch it?" she refused to give up.

Kristoff beat the others in replying, "This is an evidence, princess."

"Perhaps I would know something if I hold it. You said that gun is mine…"

"No, I said that on this gun, there are your highness's fingerprints."

Anna knew she wouldn't capable to convince the blond detective moreover her sister. So, Anna turned to the quiet officer that was sitting beside Kristoff.

"Say, Sven… do you think if I touch the evidence it will result disastrously?"

Kristoff smirked, "Yeah, Sven. Tell her."

The young officer seemed rather uncomfortable with sudden attention on him. "No, your highness. The evidence has properly been recorded and stored. If there is alteration from your fingerprints now, we would be able to do comparation before and after of the evidence state."

Kristoff gritted his teeth, Anna guessed that the detective was swallowing his pride that his partner had betrayed him.

"See? Lemme hold it."

Kristoff threw a glare to his partner before handing out the evidence in plastic bag to the redhead princess. "be careful with it."

Anna grinned in victory. However before her hand reached to accept it, her sister intervened.

"Anna… are you sure with this?"

Anna blinked, "… Yes. I want to remember. Neither of you can help me explaining what happened in the night of my accident. As awesome and scary this gun appeared to be, it's a closure."

"You don't have a gun. Never." Elsa's blue eyes darted from the firearm to her sister.

"… but I've held it once." Anna shrugged matter of factly.

Before her sister said anything further that would make her change her mind, Anna opened the plastic bag and reached for the gun inside.

It was an old black revolver with 6 bullets capacity. The handle was small and strangely Anna felt familiar with the feeling of its metal on her skin.

"How is it?" Kristoff eyed the princess curiously, waiting for any reaction.

"I… I can't explain it but this gun is mine." Anna weakly said. Her right hand which was holding the gun slightly trembled.

"Anna." Elsa's stern voice tried.

"No… I'm sure this thing is mine." With that, Anna put back the gun on the table and then together with both hands, she swiftly disassembled the parts of gun, including the 3 bullets remained inside.

"That was fast." Sven whistled. Kristoff was too amaze to make any comment.

Anna didn't believe herself either. "Wait… I did that? Wow, my hands moved by themselves, I swear!" then the redhead princess turned to her sister who had unreadable expression on her face.

"If I can do all that, then I can try to fire this thing right?"

"NO." Again, all occupants in the room answered at the same time.

.

.

_**Are you still with me? I apologize for the late update, there was a mountain to climb (literally)... update will be slow from here on.**_

_**Do you want me to write a chapter from Elsa's perspective? Tell me what you think, feedbacks are totally appreciated and reviews are my life line.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long wait. This one is slightly longer than previous chapters! I hope you like it!**

.

* * *

.

The next few days, it was becoming obvious of how her sister was currently avoiding and ignoring her. Anna had taken a comfort to visit the stables with Kai everyday. She had more times to kill than usual. Kai had been informing her about Elsa's full schedule and trying his best to explain it to her. However, Anna knew the difference of busy person and 'shutting her out' person. Elsa would accept her call but would also dismiss her as fast as she could. Now, it was only Kai who accompanying her for morning breakfast while her sister do her queenly things since very early in the morning.

"What kind of a queen that couldn't make to dinner with her sister every night." Anna sulked.

"Your sister is having dinner with…"

"I know, a Hollywood actress. She ditched me for a dinner with an actress."

"It is important for the royal kingdom of Arendelle to build a good relation with someone from entertainment industries."

"You make it sound so nice, Kai. But, admit it… Elsa is ditching me." Anna gently caressed one of the royal horses.

Kai chose to stay quiet this time. Anna also decided to not push and blame the poor butler for her sister's coward action.

After done playing with horses and spending her times stealing chocolates in the kitchen, Anna went back to her room.

"I'm bored." The redhead princess sighed. She rolled on her bed and pretended to do virtual fight with her blanket and pillows. However, the activities only made her feel even lonelier.

She glanced to the blue button beside the bed. Elsa was having dinner with famous Hollywood actress that Anna couldn't recall their name. Even if she did, she wouldn't know how they become popular since she had lost memories storage about list of popular people nowadays.

Elsa had arranged about communication device Anna could access to outside world. The redhead princess never asked why she couldn't watch or read recent news from television or internet. At first Anna had thought that it was for her recuperating memory's sake, but now when she thought about it, Elsa had completely blocked out all the news for her to access.

"I don't even know what fashion trend nowadays."

* * *

**XxxRebootxxX**

* * *

"Princess, you are scheduled for weekly checkup today at 10 in the morning." Kai informed her at breaksfast. Again, Anna was eating alone. Elsa was now giving excuses about some paperwork she had to do in early morning. The excuses became lamer everyday. At least Anna had her amnesiac going on for excuses but Elsa was becoming way too obvious in avoiding her.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked again for the third time. "She won't come with me for my first checkup routine? Great!" Anna rolled her eyes, too annoyed to continue to eat.

Kai took a deep breath, ready to answer for the third time too.

"Cut it… no matter how many times I ask, you won't give me real answer."

"Princess…"

Anna got up from her seat and made her way to the door. "No, Kai... if she fed up with me or hate me… she should just come and say it directly on my face. It's better than playing hide and seek like this."

"Princess, where are you going?"

"Going to hospital!"

"But it's still 8 in the morning." Kai double checked the time on his pocket watch.

"Exactly! I'm tired staying alone in my room. I'll show the mighty queen that I can still have fun without her!" Anna was now pouting and pacing around the room.

Kai sighed inaudibly. He had used to with the princess throwing a fit or both sisters having a fight. He just thought because the atmosphere had been very peaceful lately that he hoped it wouldn't reach until this point. "I understood, princess. I'll go prepare the car."

.

.

The only thing Anna missed about the hospital was the kind old nurse, Gerda. It seemed the feelings were mutual since Anna immediately found Gerda standing on the hospital entrance, waiting for her. Gerda's face lit up when she saw her favorite redhead princess and gave her warm hug.

"I miss you." Anna said. It was true, she never realized how she had been missing the old woman's presence ever since she was discharged from hospital.

"I miss you too, Anna. How you have been doing?" she released the hug and observed Anna closely.

"I'm alright! Well, except my head. And my sister…" Anna's face turned gloomy.

"Trouble with the queen?" Gerda let out a playful gasp.

"The queen is mighty, but apparently the sister is not." They both now were heading to the examination room.

"It must've been hard to rule at such young age…" Gerda said.

Anna knew about that. The moment she received the information about how her sister was a queen, she knew how much responsibilities on her sister's shoulder. Down deep in her heart, Anna was relieved that Elsa had been born first. She didn't think she could bear the burden of a country.

_And a selfish sister_. Anna made a mental note. She wondered if she always acted like this to Elsa. Become additional burden to the queen.

"Now, what's with the long face?" Gerda patted Anna's arm. "One thing that I'm very certain of during your hospitalization here is that the queen, your sister loves you very much." Gerda smiled, her eyes were staring to distance as if recalling something.

"How…?"

"Ah… the young queen gave every staffs in this hospital a bit… well, hard time. Fortunately, everyone here are professional who rather good working under pressure."

Anna felt a bit guilty but now she was really curious. "What did she do?"

Gerda raised an eyebrow and smiled, "please… I don't want to bad mouthing our queen."

"Oh, come on Gerda! I'm good at keeping secret!"

Gerda halted her step, "let's save that for later, your highness. First, we should meet the doctor."

Anna groaned. The image of meeting her toothpaste commercial doctor had thrown away the fun out the window.

"You hate him so much?" Gerda noticed.

"Hans never give me a good vibe. Something is off…"

That time, Hans came out and greeted her. "Princess. Good morning."

There was something different with the doctor always perfectly neat appearance and Anna wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Good morning, doctor Hans." Gerda took over the greeting from Anna. "Are you alright? You don't seem well."

Don't seem well wasn't enough to cut it. His hair was messy, the white coat was wrinkled, there was suspicious crimson stain on his collar shirt, not to mention the 2 missed buttons… also his breath reeked of alcohol.

_No toothpaste commercial today then_. Anna concluded.

"I was going for a quick shower…" his gaze then went to Anna. "but the princess has come earlier than I expected."

Gerda was going to reply but Anna beat her, "oh please doctor. You can go shower first…" the princess swore the level of messiness had become close to inappropriate. She guessed the sideburns doctor had had one night stand last night. A rough one.

Then Hans dismissed himself.

When the doctor had gone completely out of their sight, Anna and Gerda exchanged amused glances. "Why don't we go to the cafeteria while waiting? Doctor Hans always occupies the shower rather long."

"Yes, let's go. Since I didn't really eat breakfast today, I'm starving."

.

Anna spent her time having eventful breakfast with Gerda. Talking with the old nurse was really fun since she always made a playful but useful remark in the end of her story.

"So, I said to Elsa that I don't know anything about speeding ticket, well… I don't remember that at least. I'm innocent enough for that fact!"

Gerda nodded, "but you feel like your head is going to roll after the interview?"

"Exactly."

"If I were her, I would take away your highness driving right too."

"Don't you dare you side with the queen!" Anna gave a scandalous gasp. "So, continue about your story. What did Elsa do when I was sleeping here?"

Gerda shifted on her seat, "you were in sleep induced coma." Gerda corrected Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes.

After taking a deep breath, Gerda continued, "Have you ever heard a story about the ice queen?"

Anna recalled one of fairytale stories in a book Elsa had given her, "a bit… it's a woman who lives alone in a mountain who has cool ice power that loves kidnapping children?"

Gerda laughed, "Yes. Your sister is like the ice queen, except she didn't kidnap a soul."

"I don't get it."

"She brings…. Well, chills to everyone. Especially doctor Hans. I wondered how he has been holding on. It has been only for 3 months since he was appointed as princess royal doctor."

"Hans is _my _doctor?" Anna's eyebrows reached the roof. "What? Ewww! No way!"

"Princess… doctor Hans just 3 months ago was appointed as one of royal physicians. He is practically your personal doctor." Gerda explained.

Anna's face turned like she had kicked someone's puppy, "no…. who is Elsa's doctor?"

"It's doctor Edward, the head of Arendelle royal hospital." Gerda replied, slightly blushing and sighing dreamily. "He is rather stunning man."

Anna narrowed her eyes, suspiciously noticed Gerda's red cheek while she was talking about the doctor. Anna concluded that the old nurse had a crush with the Edward guy.

"Why Elsa always got the cooler one… not that I'm complaining!"

Gerda smiled, "pardon me princess. But you are complaining."

Anna winced. "so, what was the ice queen doing to everyone?"

"…" Gerda seemed thinking of words that fit to explain. "how I can say this… breathing ice to everybody's neck?"

They both laughed.

"Her action wasn't without reason. Your surgery had gone well, but it appeared that there was a swelling in your highness's brain that we needed to put you to coma sleep. The problem was, you were asleep longer than everyone's had expected." Gerda's face turned serious and then gloomy. Her fingers were fidgeting on the cafeteria's table.

"It was horrible when there was a diagnosis that you would never wake up. I saw the queen that time… well, what can I say is… you shouldn't scare her anymore like that. It was such a very cold month… all Arendelle was sad. We can feel it."

Anna was listening intently. She never knew or rather, she had never thought that far.

"The queen then made a frequent visit for you in past month. Usually it was a night time when she had done with her duties. Usually it's early in the morning. Whenever she able to visit, we didn't bind her with visitor's schedule time. Everyday she would read your chart, I admit that your sister was very bright woman. She knows every medical term in there and always actively asked about your treatment going."

Anna smiled. Of course Elsa was very smart… no, a genius. Suddenly she felt very proud.

"When you woke up, your sister was in China."

"What?"

"I heard she had canceled a diplomatic affair and came home instead with first jet she could grab. Well, my point is… your sister really loves you and she is doing the best she could."

Anna could feel unshed tears on the brink of her eye. She knew, she understood, and she wanted to know more in order to fill the gap in her memories about her sister. However…

"…I-" but Anna didn't understand why Elsa had been avoiding her now.

"She had a reason…" Gerda said.

.

.

"Your bone is healing quite nicely." Hans said. He was examining the X-ray result of Anna's arm, his face appeared satisfied.

"So, I can take this off?" Anna gestured to her sling. She had to admit that although she almost getting used to functioning with one arm, she preferred 2 arms better. "I want to try fencing, oh and horse riding too!"

The sideburns doctor flashed a thin smile, "I believe it is alright to take off the sling, but no strenuous activities yet." His eyes were tired while explaining. Anna couldn't help but noticed.

"… was it a rough night?" Anna began with a straight shoot.

"… Pardon?" Hans was puzzled with the sudden question. Anna didn't bother to explain about her question since she felt she had been pretty clear about it.

The doctor cleared his throat, the atmosphere became awkward instantly.

"Rough night then." Anna concluded since Hans wouldn't reply.

"Princess… let's talk about your condition. How is your session going with Pabbie?" Hans turned back to his professional persona.

Anna huffed, regretting her choice to try to be friendly with the man before her. "Terrifying." She replied.

"It was going well then," Hans took a note.

"I said it was terrifying! He is a shaman, not a psychiatrist!"

Then Hans smiled sincerely amused for the first time today, "everyone said so." He then continued his examination. "it is very surprising that the queen is not attend to company you today,"

"Surprising indeed." Her frustration of Elsa now was back because Hans mentioned it.

"I will try to check your pupil with this flashlight. Are you ready?" Hans took out a mini flash light from his coat pocket.

"What if I freak out like last time?"

Hans shrugged, "Then make sure you mention about this to Pabbie on your next session."

Anna threw a glare.

"If you react like the last time, there is a possibility that there is a connection between this…" Hans turned on his flash light then clicked it off, "with the day of your accident."

"… I think it was light from another car."

Hans raised an eyebrow, "pardon me, princess. I have read your accident report. There is no other car that night except yours."

"Wha-" Now that Anna recalled their conversation with the detective, he hadn't mentioned anything about other cars too.

Hans seemed to realize something. It was a mistake to tell the princess that information, "… Forget anything I've said. Let's start, shall we?"

.

There was no flash, no anything…

Anna had expected she would get flashes of memories when Hans aimed the light to her eyes. The light did hurt her eyes, Anna had to close her eyes and blinked several times to get used to it. However, it didn't trigger anything like it had last time.

"I don't freak out." Anna said mostly to herself.

"Good news." Hans frowned, he too was confused since he also had expected a reaction.

"Last time, it helped. I remembered a bit. How I'm supposed to remember now?"

Hans was scribbling something on the clipboard when the door of the examination room burst opened. Elsa entered still in her official queen attire and her crown. Anna could swear the room temperature had dropped the instance her sister entered the room.

"Good morning, your highness." Hans greeted with a slight bow.

"Kai said you left early for check up this morning." Elsa didn't bother to reply Hans greeting. Her icy blue eyes fixed on her younger sister who was sitting down on the bed.

"… I did." Anna didn't know how but she felt like she was a 5 years old under those scary blue eyes.

"You should've told me." Elsa said.

Then the redhead princess snapped, "Well, if you haven't been playing hide and seek the whole time, perhaps I could tell you!"

"Anna, I've been busy-"

"I know! Keep playing your queenly duties card on me! I cannot remember anything but I guess this… thing..." Anna's hand gestured to the space between her and Elsa. "you avoiding me, not the first time has happened!"

Anna's words seemed had hit something since she witnessed how Elsa's expression turned into hurt before she looked away.

"If you just tell me what have I done to you that make you hate me..." Anna continued.

"No, oh my… No! I never hate you!" Elsa denied it immediately.

"Then tell me! I can't think other things except you hate me or I'm carrying contagious virus that make you so eager to avoid me!"

"Anna, you have to know that I don't – I never hate you. It's the other way around."

Anna blinked, trying to understand Elsa's words but failed.

Hans cleared a throat, breaking the moment between two sisters.

"Forgive me, your highness… perhaps it's better to finish the examination first. After that, the princess is all yours." Hans said.

Anna caught Hans were exchanging glances with Elsa, there was something in the air Anna couldn't grasp.

Not knowing anything wasn't a new thing for her now.

* * *

**XxxRebootxxX**

* * *

10 minutes later Anna had finished her checkup session. When she stepped out of the room, she just realized how quiet the hospital hallway had become.

"Where is everyone?" Anna asked. There were only her sister and several guards with black suits standing by in every door.

"This way, we won't take the car." Elsa didn't answer her question, instead the young queen led Anna to the emergency stairs.

"Where we going?"

"Roof." Elsa replied briefly.

Anna frowned, "why not take the elevator? It will be faster… Stairs make feet sore."

"Your feet are okay right?" Elsa asked, sounding more concerned than annoyed.

"Yeah, but that's not the point…"

"Think of this as exercise to burn all calories…" Elsa smiled. Even though Anna managed just fine walking up the stairs, Elsa didn't let go of her hand.

"You think I need to burn calories?" Anna gasped. "You think I'm fat, don't you?!"

"No. I hate to say it, but despite the quantities of all chocolates you have stolen from the kitchen, you are not." There was a jealousy on her sister's tone and Anna felt proud to herself.

"So _you_ need burn calories?" Anna asked again.

"Are you telling me I'm fat now?"

Anna's jaw dropped. Elsa's figure was more slender than her. Even as a queen with load of stress, her sister was somehow capable to keep her body shape like a model.

"No. You are beautifuller! I mean, not fuller! But well, more beautiful, that I won't say anything more." Anna clamped up. Sometimes her mouth refused to capable with her brain. Then again, her brain was a messed up mush.

Elsa chuckled on Anna's reaction. They both then reached the door that connected the hospital roof.

"Think again, you haven't answered my question why we are going to the roof." Anna just learned how Elsa had been distracting her attention to her point.

"You didn't ask." Elsa shrugged. One of the guards opened the door for them.

The wind hit Anna's face hard. That moment she recognized the reason why the wind blew violently around the area.

"Is this what you use to get here?"

"This is the fastest. Let's go. There are media frenzies below." Elsa pulled Anna with her to the middle of the helipad, into a black helicopter which had been waiting for them. Anna noticed there were several Arendelle royal family crests on every spots of the craft.

"Cool…" Anna mumbled, still in awe of the sight.

"This is mine." Elsa said loudly, beating the engine's sound.

"What? Why you always get cool stuffs?!" Anna grumbled. Well, her sister was the queen afterall.

"Who says you don't too?" Elsa said back with a wink. "Yours is red."

Anna couldn't believe her ears… she got her personal chopper?

Anna squealed, jumped and hugged her sister. "I love you!"

.

.

* * *

**AN**: _**Exams and stomach flu... actually I have list of reasons why it took me so long to update, but the main excuse is actually writer's problem. I hope you still with me though, and I want to hear what you think on this chappie! Finally, some closures! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated. You also can reach me on my tumblr at inchemistrywetrust tumblr com. See you next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Finally a bit closure :) Hope you are still with me**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

"I would like to take the princess out." He said calmly at first but then cold sweat began visible on his forehead.

"Excuse me, detective?" The queen who was rather preoccupied with some paperwork finally tilted her head up to give the blond man full of her attention. It was a simple gesture which only the queen capable to do it so elegantly but scarily at the same time.

Kristoff recited every prayer he remembered inside his head. He would consider rephrasing his demand in much better words but his brain seemed frozen at the moment under Elsa's cold glaring eyes.

"If you don't mind… I would like to take the princess out to a… place?" Kristoff gritted his teeth at the end of his sentence, flashing his best awkward grin to the most powerful person in the country.

Elsa hummed, the detective knew a deep frown between the queen's eyebrows wasn't good sign.

"What is this… place you are talking about, detective? You know you should give me better explanation than that first, right?" the frown changed to disapproving look. "Also… I don't like how you would take my sister 'out' to an unknown place."

"Trust me, your highness. I would've told you if I could. It's the princess's request that I shall not disclose the place to you." The blond detective glanced at the other woman who had been standing beside him.

Anna was made to keep quiet for the entire conversation since she started to rambling incoherent sentences about going out of the palace.

Elsa turned to her sister with a raised eyebrow. The redhead princess was still fuming as she was treated like a chopped liver the whole time.

"So I can talk now?" Anna asked with sarcastic tone. "Great. Okay, so… Kristoff here told me about the development of this case…"

"Detective Bjorgmann…" Elsa corrected her sister. Somehow she felt uncomfortable at how Anna had already been at first name basis with the detective they'd just met.

Anna narrowed her eyes at Elsa, her frustration only adding up, "Yes… detective Bjorgmann told me about my case. He wants to take me to a place that perhaps will help me to remember something."

Elsa sighed, "and why can't I know _first_ about this development?" she now moved the question to the tired looking detective.

"Ah… it is perhaps, this place only the princess knows about it." Kristoff sent SOS signal to Anna as he could no longer stand the queen's cold glare.

"Yes, _Elsa_. Also, I want to make sure that whether I can recall something from the place before I make a report to you." Anna emphasized her sister's name.

"Why is it about this place? Is it dangerous?"

"Hardly."

"Quite."

Both Anna and Kristoff replied at the same time. Anna threw a betrayed look to the detective.

Elsa regarded two people in front her of carefully. Both provided different answer and Elsa had known better than to trust her sister's judgement under circumstances like this.

"Why you think it's quite dangerous, detective?" Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and shifted on her seat into more relaxed position.

Kristoff was considering between the two sisters. One who was fuming and mouthing 'traitor' to him and one who was sitting so regally yet had made the temperature in the room dropped several degrees to freezing.

The queen won, he surrendered. "Because it involves… firearms? But I think it will be safe there afterall if everyone take precaution."

Anna lowered her head in defeat, she muttered about how it would've been easier to sneak out of the castle than asking her sister's permission.

"I think something that includes firearms hardly included as safe, detective." Elsa was now confused.

"It is a shooting range, for Godsake!" Anna finally spilled it.

Both Kristoff and Elsa turned at her with surprised look.

An exasperated Anna now asked with begging tone, "so now… can I go, please?"

* * *

_XxxRebootxxX_

* * *

"This is the place." Kristoff turned the car and parked it near the curb.

Anna looked out from the window and inspecting the place carefully. She had looked it up in internet that it was the biggest shooting range in Arrendelle. And the only one. Elsa had explained proudly about how Arendelle was the most peaceful country in the Europe and more facts about decreasing criminal rate during her reign. The queen was now about to reconsidering about personal firearm possession decree because of her sister's involvement with guns.

"So, are you ready?" Kristoff asked although he was actually the most nervous in the car.

The fact that the Arendelle's queen was now sitting on his backseat didn't help him about his nervousness at all. Kristoff cursed at how unlucky he was today. Apparently the decision to get involved with Arendelle's royal family would entail to situation like this.

"Your highness, are you sure about this?" Kristoff looked up at the rearview mirror. The queen was wearing neat and too casual clothes that it seemed she was trying too hard to find a piece that would help her blend in with common people and a pair of sunglasses. Anna was still in her silent strike mode with her sister.

"Yes, detective. I am incredibly curious as how did my sister going into places like this. A firearm possession is one of little surprises she hid from me."

Anna opened her mouth, didn't believe how her sister had spoken of her with such accusation tone. "Excuse me?! I can't remember anything, okay? If you think you are shocked about the fact I can shoot a gun, you should know that I am now terrified that I might have actually shot someone! I can't remember anything, Elsa! The last thing I need is you criticize me about my poor judgement and past life!"

Anna stormed out of the car by slamming the door hard.

That was escalated quickly. The blond detective kept the thought inside his head.

Kristoff eyed the other woman on the backseat. The queen was wiping something off her cheek. It looked like tears and the detective didn't dare to guess, so he lowered his eyes to give some privacy to the queen. He got out of the car and opened the door for Elsa. He didn't want to cross the line by offering his hand, so he simply waited until the queen was ready to get out.

"I apologize about that." Elsa said weakly. They entered the establishment and now began to look for the runaway princess. If Anna was sulking and trying to hide from Elsa, Elsa wouldn't be able to find her.

Thankfully the princess was waiting for them on a bench near the entrance. She refused to meet Elsa's eyes but she kept her pace so she would walk side by side with her sister.

They were greeted by the owner of the shooting range. Elsa knew the man because he diligently active in town council and became one of safety department committee. However, this time she would get the chance to know about him at personal level.

"Mr. Oaken." Elsa nodded at him and accepted his offering hand. The so called Mr. Oaken kissed the queen's hand politely. "Your highness, it's an honor."

"I thank you to accept us in short notice."

Oaken shook his head and turned at the redhead princess with big friendly grin on his face. "Princess! It's so delightful surprise. I take it you have already feel better now?"

Anna's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected the big man would recognize her, but from his smile Anna knew that he was more than an acquaintance.

Elsa had saved her from explaining while the queen cleared her throat to get Mr. Oaken's attention.

"So, I take it that my sister has been visiting your place here?" Elsa started with a bait question.

Oaken, realized or not started to spill everything. "Yes. The princess loves practicing here. Not that we have another place like here in Arendelle. After the… accident, I've been wondering when your highness would come visit again. The place has been rather quiet without you around."

"So, I often go here?" Anna couldn't hide her surprise tone.

Mr. Oaken frowned, "yes of course, dear. You are always the top scorer here. Do you want to take you target results back? You said that you couldn't take them home because you couldn't have your sister find out about your activity here." Oaken glanced carefully to the queen whose expression was still unreadable due to her sunglasses. "But now your sister is here, all seems well. Do you want to go another round today?"

"Yes, please!" Anna replied with too excited smile.

"No." Kristoff couldn't imagine what would entail if the princess were to shoot a gun today. Even if it happened in practice range.

"No, she can't." The queen's tone was final.

"What? Why? It sounds that I am good at it. Beside, muscle memory would help me remember the most, right?"

"Anna, what did I say about firearms?" Elsa asked with a warning tone. Anna hated the tone, it felt her like 5 years old again even though she couldn't remember how she was when she had been around that age.

"Nothing." Anna retorted. It was the truth. She couldn't remember afterall.

Elsa muttered something about how now she should re-told everything to her sister all over again that Anna's memory now was a blank slate. All her advices seemed turned into smoke.

Not that the amnesia was a sole reason to that, obviously. Anna never really paid attention to her advices anyway.

"They are dangerous." Elsa hissed.

Oaken stepped in although he held so many questions from the banters of two sisters, he took in as a referee this time. "If I may… safety is my priority in this place. Beside, the princess wouldn't be left unsupervised… I can help." Oaken said cheerfully, hoping it would lift the heavy tension in the room.

Someone cleared his throat. It was Kristoff. "I can help too." He raised his hand awkwardly.

* * *

.

It was like riding a bike. Anna thought to herself. Like rebuilt and rearranged the gun previously, she seemed able to get a grip with the new weight in her hands perfectly. It took mere 5 seconds that she felt like she had already gotten used to it. To hold the gun.

Anna turned to show off that she could handle a gun just fine.

"Whoa, point that thing to the range." Kristoff immediately warned the princess. He was quite convinced with the redhead princess's ability with firearms, but he better safe than sorry later.

When Anna pulled the trigger, the loud sound that had been muffled by her headset didn't stop her body to react on it. Anna flinched when the gun went off.

"That's nice." Kristoff rolled the target closer to inspect the result. The detective finally noticed ragged breath that came from the woman beside him.

"Are you alright?"

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't help. "I… I have a flash."

* * *

.

"I never saw her shoot anything before. I mean, I remembered how she complained that the archery lesson is so boring to our parent… but these things I never expected these things from Anna before." Elsa said. She was in an office upstairs with Oaken as they watched Anna through the glass. "Shooting guns, breaking traffic… I don't know what else she is hiding from me."

Oaken could only wait until the queen finished pouring herself out. He was surprised as no one ever witnessed the young queen lost control of her emotion before. Deep down he was honored to be one the queen had entrusted this with but on the other hand, he didn't fully understand the predicament his queen was in.

"Did she… did my sister tell you why she does this?" Elsa gestured to the shooting range.

Oaken nodded solemnly, "It was about a year ago. I bumped with the princess in a place where I thought I shouldn't have met the majesty in that kind of place."

"Where?"

Oaken knew he would tell the young ruler everything, "a bar… near side of town. If I may add… it was a week after the late king and queen's funeral."

Elsa's expression fell. After her parent's death she immediately had been preoccupied with crisis in the royal family. Suddenly she had to be ready as the heir and had to prepare everything to be the successor of Arendelle royal blood. She had to work everything out and had spent her time working through the crisis. She had realized that one thing she didn't put enough attention to was her sister. She could've but she hadn't. Elsa had avoided Anna at the time her younger sister needed her the most. She recalled the unanswered knocks outside her room that demanded her presence.

Elsa blinked. _It hurts. I hate myself._

"At that time, the princess seemed had already drunk. I was worried so I offered her to accompany her to the palace. The princess refused and said curses creatively… she said she didn't want to go home yet." Oaken took a time to observe the queen's reaction but the young ruler's face had been unreadable even without her black sunglasses.

"She asked me if I bring a gun and asked if she could, to shoot one. I immediately refused her request because it was dangerous to operate a firearm without proper trainings. But then, the princess asked me to teach her how to." Oaken smiled remembering the stubborn princess with breath reeked of alcohol demanding for his firearm with fail posture of authority. It was no secret that the younger sister didn't possess the ability to order people around and awkward with that kind of power.

"Before I accept her request to train her, I need to know her reason…" this time Oaken looked up to his queen. The ice blue orbs were now looked sad.

"After several attempts failed in lying, she finally gave in and told me the real reason." Oaken sighed.

"She said, because she wants to protect you."

Elsa couldn't register Oaken's words. "What? Protect me?" She didn't understand at all as why Anna had had a thought to protect her.

Before Oaken could respond, Kristoff's voice rang out from the intercom in the office.

"Your highness? Mr. Oaken? We have a situation." The voice was in rush and both the occupants in the room went to look to the shooting range through the office window.

Elsa spotted the blond detective was now carrying an unconscious Anna outside the shooting range. Her feet were already running before her head could process everything. The only thing in Elsa's mind was that she needed to get to her sister... Fast.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Thank you for your feedbacks and amazing supports! I would love to hear your opinion about this particular chapter. As always you can reach me on my tumblr too!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is angst. I warn you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

When Elsa was 7 years old she had a unique habit when the winter season came to Arendelle, especially when it was snowing. The blond princess would roll up her blanket and hid underneath it, pretending to be a ball on her bed. Then everyone would think she had fallen asleep early in the night. Elsa would count down quietly until a sound of muffled steps entered the room.

"Psst… Elsa? Are you asleep?" The soft muffled steps then became thumping steps on her carpet before a weight jumped onto the bed and joining her beneath the blanket.

It was becoming a routine for Anna to sneak in into her room. In summer, Anna reasoned that it was too hot inside her room, when spring came Anna would say that there were bugs buzzing from her closet so she had to evacuate, and in fall she had run out of excuse and simply begged Elsa to read her bedtime stories.

In winter… well,

"Wake up!" Anna shook Elsa's body. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

Elsa who was still pretending to be asleep then snorted. She had to blame the sky then.

"You are awake! Let's go play!" Anna grinned widely.

"Go play by yourself." Elsa shoved Anna from her bed. She had known better that it would need to take more than that to refuse her stubborn little sister.

Anna who never took surrender, jumped onto Elsa's bed again. This time, the redhead princess used her ultimate weapon that she knew her sister would never capable to refuse.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her eyes fully, "grab your boots, Anna."

* * *

.

"It's not fair, why only Elsa has to study everyday? I get holiday 2 days a week!" 6 years old Anna pouted to their parents. The question was asked out of blue in the middle of a family dinner. One they had because it was Anna's birthday. It was rare for them, all family members to be able to have simple dinner together. Their father, the king had specially marked the date in Anna's birthday to spend time with family, and so was the queen. Even Elsa had gotten a day off from all of her lessons, which was very rare.

The king exchanged brief glance to the queen, a cue so that their mother would take over to reply Anna's question.

"It is because Elsa is your big sister, Anna. She needs all educations and preparations for ruling Arendelle in the future." Elsa knew that her mother had chosen her words carefully. However even simple words couldn't explain the whole explanation and meanings to a 6 years old Anna.

"Isn't it because she is my big sister too that Elsa gets more chocolates?" Now Anna asked again.

Her mother was smiling a little, knowing that the previous question had safely passed… for now.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Her chocolate portion was the same as Anna. It was because she had handled her ransom delicately and not ate everything at once that she could maintain her consumption and kept herself to get cavities. Not like Anna.

"I don't care if Elsa got a mountain more chocolates than me. I will trade _all _my chocolates if Elsa can play more with me!"

And that Elsa knew, it was the highest honor of love her sister could give to her at that time.

* * *

.

Elsa was torn. That day was a first snow in Arendelle. She had caught few whisperings from some butlers and maids about how excited Princess Anna was about it. Also, the princess was now hunting down her big sister in order to play with her.

The day was a day when she had important class to attend. It wasn't like usual where she had to listen to the tutors all day while sparing glances once or twice to the palace courtyard where Anna usually spent her time playing with the guards. It was the day when she should show everything she had learnt to her father and mother.

In other word, an exam.

And now Elsa was hiding. She didn't know who she was hiding from. The over excited sister that wanted to play with her or her overly strict-nearly scary tutor.

"There you are!" Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when Anna's gloved hand poked her shoulder. "I've been searching for you! You really like the kitchen, huh?" Anna flashed her remarkable big grin. Elsa noticed how the freckles on her sister's puffy cheek were starting to fade away. Usually they would be back like full army in summer.

"Anna, I- I can't play with you right now. I'm sorry." Elsa had to reject her sister's request. Usually she would refuse playfully but would end up being dragged by Anna to the courtyard and finally was made to build an army of weird snowmen with her sister.

However, now was different. She couldn't afford their parent's wrath by skipping an important exam.

Anna's face fell, "it's a first snow. You know the rule." The redhead princess huffed.

"Exactly Anna. _You_ know the rule." Elsa nodded back with entirely different context. Their parents had established Elsa's schedule not to be interfered by Anna's urgent need to play with her sister. They would have time on holidays which Anna felt becoming less and less every year.

"Why you have to come to those stupid classes anyway?"

Elsa looked back to her little sister, her icy blue eyes were glaring, like says- 'don't you dare to go that way again by asking that to me' glare.

"Alright, you are the future queen, I am the spare. Go ahead." Anna stepped aside to give Elsa the way.

The glare softened, apologetic, almost sad. "You know we never ever think of you like that. Mama papa love you. _I_ love you."

"If you love me, you would've built a snowman with me now." Anna muttered.

Elsa sighed, "grow up, Anna. You are not 6 anymore."

While walking away from her little sister, it was too late to take back what she had said to Anna.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

* * *

_._

When she had to step up to take the throne replacing their father, Elsa didn't feel anything. There were people offering consolation, sympathy, helps and most had congratulated her and showered her with big compliments to because of her accomplishment at such young age.

It wasn't an accomplishment. The throne was hers because Elsa didn't have choice but to take it.

"You are amazing to manage and rule a country in such young age." People always said that.

Elsa didn't get it.

_Conceal._

"It must be difficult to bear burden such a country."

Elsa smiled and shook her head.

_Don't let it show._

"It must be hard to stand up for yourself and became a queen for so many people."

Elsa couldn't process it until a little girl about 10 years old came to her while carrying brown teddy bear.

"Your majesty." The girl bowed politely. Elsa caught her eyes and intrigued by the brilliant wildness inside them. "This is for you." She gave the teddy bear she had been clutching on like her life depended on it.

Elsa accepted it with sincere gratitude.

_Don't feel._

Then the little girl's mother came up, bowed deeply for greetings.

"You have done well as a big sister, my queen." She said simply while glancing carefully at Anna who was busy talking to the town major several feet away from them. "You both are amazing. Arendelle and your sister are proud to have you."

Then the woman excused herself.

That time she finally broke into several pieces. Tears poured out with frantic sob.

Elsa didn't cry when she had accidentally broken her arm playing with Anna when she was little.

She didn't cry when she heard that their parents didn't make it back from diplomatic affair to Arendelle because their plane had crashed in Pacific Ocean.

She didn't cry at the funeral.

She didn't because she couldn't. Her tears wouldn't show up. Elsa was sure that she had turned into a heartless monster because she never shed a single tear upon tragedy that had supposedly shaken every foundation and core she possessed.

But now, she was crying a heavy rain.

She couldn't conceal it. It was impossible to not feel it now. So, Elsa let it go.

A simple compliment from a stranger had taken her off guard. Her parents never complimented her as a good sister. They would praise her intelligence, gracefulness, brightness, proper attitudes… but never that. Never as a big sister.

"Elsa?"

Outside her blurry hazy vision because tears that welled up inside her eyes, Anna had appeared in front of her. She looked worried but understanding.

"Are _we_ okay?"

Elsa sobbed hard, she could only nod.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

_With you. Yes._

Anna seemed understand her unspoken reply since the redhead princess gently tugged Elsa's arm and led both of them outside the building.

"We are gonna be okay." Anna whispered. A conviction for both of them.

It was much harder to be a big sister than a country's ruler.

* * *

**XxxRebootxxX**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her hands trembled when she cradled Anna's head onto her lap. "Anna…" Elsa gently brushed a bang from Anna's face. The scene of unconscious Anna was awfully similar that it then reminded Elsa of how her sister had been sleeping on a hospital bed for a whole month.

No. She had been in this position way before today too.

"No." Elsa murmured. Anna would wake up and asked her to play. "No." Anna never asked her to play anymore. It had been long while since they built a funny snowman. _Don't be a fool__,__ Elsa._

"I've got you, Anna." Elsa said. She determined to never let go of her sister. No more.

"She said she had a flash…" Elsa heard the detective said.

She heard it but she couldn't make the meaning of it. She felt she was lost drifting with several noises and murmurs behind her. Elsa caught someone saying (or shouting) doctors and ambulances. She heard about all of them and watched everything but nothing had made sense.

Everything came back to her when someone took Anna from her arms. She pulled back, hold onto her sister like she would disappear if she let go.

"… ELSA!"

Her name was mentioned. She immediately snapped to the source of the voice.

"I apologize, your majesty… but you didn't respond when I addressed you several times… are you alright?"

Elsa blinked. It was the detective again. Did he just calling her by her name?

"Where's Anna?"

Kristoff tilted his head, looking at her like she had grown two heads. "What do you mean? Anna is in that room. The sideburns doctor said she woke up minutes ago and requesting to see you."

Now that Elsa observed her surroundings, she realized that she was in hospital. She didn't remember how she had gotten there.

"Your majesty."

Elsa turned her body and she spotted Kai with several royal guards, standing on hospital hallway. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." Kai offered a glass of water. From his looks Elsa could decipher how worried he was about her reaction. She should've been able to take control of her own mind.

Perhaps it was time to schedule visits with Pabbie. Again.

After Elsa sipped it a little, she was finally able to gather her scattered mind and entered Anna's room with her usual persona.

Anna was sitting on the edge of hospital bed. She looked tired and unusually quiet when their eyes met.

"Hi." Elsa wanted to make amend from their previous fight so she started the conversation.

Anna smiled but it wasn't her usual bubbly energetic smile. The smile was weak and miserably fake smile. Elsa frowned. The sight was wrong…

"What-" Elsa was about to ask.

"I remember."

Anna cut in and her words sank in between them. It seemed had been heard by doctor Hans too since he had stopped writing some notes on his clipboard.

Elsa gulped. Anna said she remember, she had to stay calm. "You had a flash." It was statement not a question.

Anna nodded and suddenly Elsa saw her little sister's fragile side. Anna's lips were quivering and she knew that Anna was about to cry.

"Leave." Elsa turned to Hans and ordered him to leave them alone. Her sister's weakened state wasn't something to be spectacled even for her doctor.

"But- the princess said she remember…"

"Doctor." She lowered her tone. "Out." The queen would never say please to anyone.

"Yes."

After Hans had closed the door, Elsa held her sister's hand. "You remember. You don't need to tell me right away if you don't want to."

"I only remember about the night of the accident… part of it." Anna said holding back her tears. "Honestly? I'm freaking out now."

"Ah…" Elsa had expected that Anna had regained all of her memories. She was disappointed but yet there was also a relief.

Elsa waited until Anna had settled down her breathing.

"Take it easy." Elsa said rubbing her sister's back to ease the tension. "Why are you freaking out?"

"It was me." Anna said.

"What?"

"The accident." Then the redhead princess lost in breath again.

Elsa was confused for a second but then Anna's words finally clicked into a place.

_No way._

"Elsa…"

_No way_. It's not her sister. Anna will never do anything like that.

"Elsa…!"

_No._

"Elsa! It was me! I was trying to kill myself that night."

_No! No way! Impossible! Why?_

_You know why. It's because you have failed._

Then the memory of the teddy bear's girl's mother resurfaced.

"_You have done well as a big sister, my queen."_

The voice repeated like a broken record inside her head, taunting her like a devil's laugh ringing her ears.

.

.

.

* * *

_**This is a fast update yes. I'm afraid I won't be able to update until the next month. I don't deal well with angst type of story. It's Elsa's POV and well... you can't just do Elsa and not do angst. That ice queen has gone through whole lots that I applause her as my favorite big sister all the time. Writing this chapter is difficult as I had to rewatch the movie several times and feel the emotion inside the characters (add some my imagination). Perhaps I have memorized every line in that movie by now. Anyway, love to hear your thoughts ;)** _


End file.
